


恋爱铃/Rondo à la clochette

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	1. Harry

去他妈该死的铃铛。  
我手里拿着信，只恨自己为什么不等回到宿舍再拆双胞胎的包裹，又或者，在读完信后立刻阻止罗恩拆包裹。  
霍格沃茨的大礼堂里人声鼎沸，外面纷纷扬扬下着雪，大厅高高的穹顶上也飞扬着鹅毛大雪，但它们在半空中就消失了，这个魔法我看了许多年，却依旧为此着迷。  
但不是今天。  
我还捏着那封字迹潦草的信，不知该如何是好。自从他们拿着我的三强争霸赛奖金在对角巷开了一家笑话商店以后，弗雷德和乔治总会给我寄一些无伤大雅的新产品，比如说发烧口香糖、语法修正羽毛笔之类的。一方面是对我给予的资助一些回报；一方面，按照赫敏的说法，“也能用我的一点小名气为他们做宣传”。毕竟我虽然讨厌在其他学生面前出风头，但总会有人好奇我能从韦斯莱笑话商店得到些什么新玩意儿。  
比如说这个。罗恩和我坐在格兰芬多长桌的一边，对着桌子上的这个小东西面面相觑。  
这是一个小巧的铃铛，它看起来就像塔楼上那口大钟的缩小版，静静地躺在油纸上，等着我对它做些什么。  
“乔治和弗雷德写了什么？它会杀人吗？”罗恩害怕地问道，“对着你的敌人摇一摇就能发出致命的声波？”  
“别傻了，那根本通不过霍格沃茨的包裹检查魔法。”赫敏打断了他，终于把头从书里拔了出来，对着我们说道，“你们到底要不要吃完早饭？还有十分钟魔法史课就要开始了。”  
罗恩点头如捣蒜，他立刻把自己盘子里的培根和玛芬扫荡一空，鼓着嘴巴示意我也快点吃完。  
我把剩了一半的盘子推到一边，愁眉苦脸地想要在不碰到铃铛的情况下把它包回去，但总有人不会让我如愿。  
“嘿，早上好，哈利。”一个细细的女声从我身后传来，“你现在有空吗？”  
“什么？”  
我回头，发现是个我不认识的低年级格兰芬多。她单手放在身后，脸上挂着可疑的红晕。我忍不住打了个喷嚏，这女孩身上太香了，香水的味道熏得我无法呼吸。  
她的脸更红了，五官纠结在一起，好像有人在逼着她跟我说话。她到底找我干什么？  
“我是想说……嗯，你要是不介意的话，这是给你的。”她眼泪都要出来了，哆哆嗦嗦从身后掏出了一个令人作呕的粉色盒子——还是心形的。  
哦，哦。  
“今天是几号？”我忽然冲罗恩喊道。  
“十三？十四？哦明天是十五号魁地奇训练，今天十四号。怎么了？”  
没什么。二月十四号，当然没什么。  
我立刻捂住那个铃铛，跨出长椅起身。我得在上课前把这个铃铛销毁。  
女孩没给我逃跑的机会，她破罐破摔地拉住了我的袖子，另一只手像跟叉子一样直直捅进我的怀里。“你得收下这个，哈利。情人节快乐！”她尖叫着，把那盒巧克力差点戳进了我的肋骨。  
我一个踉跄，包裹脱手而出。不能让别人发现它！  
有时候我得感谢梅林赐予我的找球手天赋，我抓住了那个该死的铃铛，可是我也只能抓住那个该死的铃铛。包裹纸和信轻飘飘地在空中打转，晃晃悠悠落在了一旁看热闹的德拉科·马尔福身边。  
他幸灾乐祸地看着我这边的闹剧，捡起了地上的信纸。  
“这是什么呀？来自远方的爱慕者给你的情书吗，波特？”他高声对着他的斯莱特林跟班们嘲笑我，展开了手中的信。  
“亲爱的哈利，韦斯莱笑话商店忠诚而热情的投资人及客户，我们在此骄傲地为您献上本次情人节最新最火热的发明——哦。”德拉科的高声朗读越来越低，最后他干脆闭上嘴巴，脸色铁青地扫荡着羊皮纸上的字字句句。他看看信，又看看我，猛地从椅子上跳了起来。  
晚了。我的手掌被铃铛的边缘划破，我能感觉得到血抹在了上面，被我掌心温度传染的铃铛在发热，甚至有些烫手。那是魔法生效的提示。  
我绝望地看着罗恩，他也张大了嘴巴（看在梅林的份上他怎么没把培根吞下去？？？）。德拉科一退三尺远，他似乎也察觉到魔法被触动了，因为我握着铃铛的那只手不受控制地举了起来。  
“叮铃——叮铃——”  
清脆悦耳的铃声在热热闹闹的礼堂里十分响亮，这下周围的人都在看我了。那个被我撞倒的格兰芬多女孩坐在地上，不知所措地看着举起铃铛的我，她稚嫩的脸上还有尚未褪去的潮红。  
这铃铛肯定会响，因为这个女孩该死地喜欢我，而她就在我身边傻坐着。  
去他妈的铃铛。  



	2. Ron

该死的铃铛。  
我倒霉的哥们，他可太惨了。我得说这次乔治和弗雷德做得不地道，太不地道了。他们为什么不也送我一个？我可是他们最小的弟弟！如果你问我为什么不该送给金妮，金妮不需要这个，她身边围绕着的混球够多了。  
为什么这种好事就不能先方便我呢，我还挺想要一个的。  
“我巴不得给你。”哈利阴沉着脸坐在我旁边。我们身边空了好几个桌子，只有赫敏、纳威、西莫和迪安两桌，其他赫奇帕奇女生和格兰芬多女生都似乎达成了协议，她们结伴坐得远远的，坚决不肯靠近哈利。  
这样哈利就不会知道到底是谁喜欢他了。帕瓦蒂·帕蒂尔振振有词地说道，但梅林的胡子啊，坐在她旁边的汉娜·艾博的脸红得跟猴屁股一样，巨怪都能看得出她喜欢哈利！  
赫敏满脸愤怒，这是她第一次上课不好好听讲——说真的没人会听宾斯教授讲课。她正在查别的咒语书，万事通小姐对于自己无法破解乔治和弗雷德的魔法非常恼火，她翻得书都快冒烟了也没翻出个所以然来。但幸好你可以在宾斯教授的课上做任何事，也不用担心这老头子会忽然点名问个三百年前的妖精叛乱里死掉的妖精首领名字。  
“近代魔法史，罗恩，妖精叛乱是两年前的课程。”赫敏忽然打断我。  
拜托了，除了期末考试，谁会在乎长胡子长长是巨人还是妖精呢。  
趁着宾斯教授还在单调地照本宣科，我和哈利讨论了好几个如何丢掉这个倒霉铃铛的方案。  
我又读了一遍乔治和弗雷德写来的信，它被马尔福丢在地上又被人踩了好几脚，现在看起来又脏又皱。  
亲爱的哈利，  
韦斯莱笑话商店忠诚而热情的投资人及客户，我们在此骄傲地为您献上本次情人节最新最火热的发明——恋爱铃。只要将血滴在铃铛上（血缘魔法，但完全无害！），它就能为您检测出附近三英尺内对您心动的巫师！我们意识到十五岁确实是青春少艾的年纪，而你值得比秋·张更好的巫师。忘了那个女孩吧，让恋爱铃为你筛选意中人！  
p.s. 我们施了一个悬浮咒和固定咒，但偶尔悬浮咒会不灵，固定咒可能会使它黏在你的手上，祝你好运！  
p.s. 之 p.s. 只有真爱才能摘下铃铛——总得是个喜欢你而且你也喜欢的人，不是吗？  
情人节快乐，  
你忠实的，  
乔治和弗雷德  
韦斯莱笑话商店  
方案一：让赫敏解咒。这显然不行，不是说赫敏不行的意思，而是目前为止她也没能成功。我可不敢当她的面这么说，除非我活腻了。  
方案二：让哈利把手剁了，再让庞弗雷夫人施法让它长出来。这也不行，虽然是左手，但明天就魁地奇训练了，手能一晚上长出来吗？  
“我一晚上能长出一胳膊的骨头，一只手当然可以。”哈利看了看自己黏在铃铛上的左手，我觉得我读出了他的坚决。梅林的胡子啊，救救绝望的哈利吧！  
方案三：找到秋·张。让她替哈利摘下铃铛。  
“她没用的。”哈利简短地说道。他还盯着他的左手，我可真担心他会对着自己的手来一个切割咒。  
“她怎么会没用？”我问道，“你不是去年才和她约会过？”  
“如果你把她从帕笛芙茶馆大哭跑走算作一次成功的约会的话。”哈利试着摇了摇铃铛，那玩意儿没发出声音，“而且她都和迈克尔·科纳分手了，我还不知道我算不算前任。”  
“那还有什么方案吗？你还有真爱吗？”  
我问出这个问题的时候，哈利可疑地撇开了视线。  
“我也想知道。”赫敏插了一句嘴。她原来一直都在偷听！我用“原来你也没听课”的表情看她，可赫敏一本正经地继续说道：“如果我们不能解决这个事情，我只好告诉麦格或者费利维教授了。”  
我和哈利默契地疯狂摇头。这事儿告诉麦格教授？没门！  
“看在梅林的份上，哈利，随便爱上个什么人吧！”我大叫道，“哪怕是马尔福都行！”  
哈利一脸见了鬼的表情看着我。事实上，教室里一半的人都用见了鬼的表情看着我。我的脸涨红了，可能比我的头发还要红。  
好在宾斯教授的课还在继续，整个教室很快恢复了昏昏欲睡的状态。

但老蝙蝠精的课上就不好过了，而且最要命的是我们和斯莱特林一起上课。赫敏和我在上课前想办法说服了格兰芬多，让大部分的男生能围绕在我和哈利的周围。  
“你觉得斯内普会放过我吗？”哈利不抱希望地问我。  
“别想了，除非我俩现在就把他的眼睛捅瞎。”  
斯内普一点也不瞎。他一进来就看见了哈利左手握着的那个铃铛，老蝙蝠精站在讲台上，居高临下地抱臂看着我们：“是什么让大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特觉得今天上课需要戴一个铃铛？还是你觉得你的一举一动都应该摇铃提示我们该为你鼓掌喝彩吗？”  
哈利是不会承认自己中了咒的。他抿起嘴巴死死盯着斯内普脚下的地板，一言不发。我紧张地扫视四周寻找马尔福的身影，生怕他跳出来揭穿哈利的老底。  
“教授，波特手上的是恋爱铃，周围三尺以内谁喜欢他那个铃铛就会响。”马尔福嘴特别快，他高声抖露了哈利的秘密。只见老蝙蝠的眉毛都快挑到头发里了，他讥笑着要求哈利在整个教室里转一圈，“好让我们看看哈利·波特倾慕者的名单有多长”。  
马尔福躲在远处的一个坩埚后面，脸上混合着兴奋和紧张，他太想看哈利出丑了。我敢打赌，这教室里有一半的学生白了脸。我甚至看见有两个斯莱特林女生低下了头……还有一个男生？  
哈利当然不会照做，他不卑不亢地说：“我单手也能完成今天的课程，斯内普……”老蝙蝠盯着他，“……教授。”  
“那让我们看看魔药大师哈利高超的技艺吧，如果你的活地狱汤剂有一点错误，我能保证让你横着走出教室。”斯内普冷笑一声，他敲敲黑板，配方自动显现，“或者隆巴顿。”  
可怜的纳威哆嗦了一下，手里的银质小刀就掉进了冒着热气的坩埚里。  
而这个情人节也只不过是刚刚开始而已。

早上在礼堂发生的骚乱毕竟只有少数人知道，大部分学生只听到哈利的铃铛响了，但不知道为什么会响。但午饭的时候这个秘密就瞒不住了，毕竟整个年级有一半的人已经在课堂上得知了哈利为什么顶撞老蝙蝠。  
以及可怜的纳威，他喝了两份活地狱汤剂。一份好的和一份坏的，梅林在上，这次我和哈利熬的还行，就是有点稀，要是再煮一下应该会更好。可纳威自己的魔药就是个彻彻底底的错误，连旁边在给他开小灶的赫敏都帮不了他。  
我和西莫、迪安从医疗翼回来的时候哈利已经坐在礼堂里吃饭了，我猜赫敏照顾了他一会儿就走了。她还有算术占卜要上，而哈利孤零零地坐在长椅上，有一下没一下地啃着鸡翅。  
他的左手被恋爱铃占得满满的，只能靠右手的勺子喝一点汤，以及吃一些方便拿着的东西。我坐到他身边，叉了一块牛排。  
“劳驾也给我来一块。”哈利哼哼道，“我没法切。”  
可怜的哈利。我大叹了一口气，好心替他挑了最厚最大的肉眼牛排开始切：“你可得赶紧找到个能摘铃铛的人，不然谁还能帮你切牛排啊？”  
哈利塞了满嘴的牛肉，还来不及吞下去，左手忽然高举摇起了铃铛。一个拉文克劳在众人的哄笑中走了过来。  
“嗨，哈利。”莉莎·杜平自信地撩着头发，发亮的眼神出卖了她，“你想下午一起出去走走吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”哈利的手还在半空中摇着，铃铛响个不停，活像被掐住了脖子的鸡，“我还有课呢，而且你能离远点吗？我快听不见了。”  
她身后的其他拉文克劳发出了嘘声。那些女孩同仇敌忾，对哈利和我怒目而视。  
“怎么了？！”我冲她们大喊，“你们喊得再大声哈利也不会跟这姑娘出去的！”  
“谢了，哥们。”哈利咕哝道。莉莎一走开，哈利的手就恢复了，他垂下左手，继续和牛排奋斗。他看起来已经习惯了这个铃铛，但我希望他别一辈子都戴着这玩意儿。  
哈利刚才撒了谎，我们其实没课，但我知道哈利宁愿和马尔福关一下午也不会和那些姑娘出去的，他非得选一个自己喜欢的不可。  
“你下午打算怎么办呀？”我给哈利倒了杯南瓜汁，问道。  
“我得先去给乔治和弗雷德送个信，希望他们发明了恋爱铃以后还能有点余力发明个解咒的方法。如果明早我还解不开这个破玩意儿，恐怕得取消魁地奇训练了。”  
我失望极了。梅林知道我有多渴望参加每一次魁地奇训练，我只有在这时候才能收获一些尖叫——尽管它们不都来自赫敏。好吧，赫敏从不对着球场尖叫。  
“那我下午先去球场了，趁雪下得不大还能练一会儿。”我吃饱喝足，朝哈利道别。  
希望他下午的运气能好点，我是说，找到个能把那该死的铃铛摘掉的人。  
然后我也写信问问我的好哥哥们这铃铛能不能重复利用。


	3. Harry

该死的铃铛。  
罗恩抬着昏迷的纳威去医疗翼的时候，我和赫敏不得不穿过大半个城堡去礼堂。从斯莱特林的地窖出来以后路上铃铛就没停过，我的手都举酸了。说真的，我怀疑这铃铛摘下以前我的耳道就会半永久损伤了。  
赫敏在午饭前又试了几个魔咒，没有一个管用的。她已经在暴躁崩溃的边缘了，一路上她不停地揪着自己的头发试图破解固定咒，而我在担心自己听力受损之前更担心她会秃。  
我下午不得不一个人行动，赫敏有课要上，罗恩还想再练练守球。梅林知道我有多想和他一起去，可我连明天能不能参加训练都不知道。  
想到这里，我忍不住叹气。这一天过得也太悲惨了，我似乎从没安稳地度过一个情人节。自从我对这个节日有印象开始，没一件好事发生过。  
“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，接着——”德拉科拖着长长的调子唱着我四年前的噩梦，把一个二年级的格兰芬多推向我。  
我真想不通他怎么还记得这首老掉牙的歌，这根本不能算是歌。那个满脸通红的小女孩被推着扑进我的怀里，我的左手又一次悬在了空中，铃铛震得我耳膜发疼。  
“抱歉。”我用力地推开了她，我本来可以轻一点的，但是相信我，一天被十几个人撞到可不是什么令人愉悦的事。  
德拉科大笑着躲进人群里，似乎要为我寻找下一个目标了。他怎么这么闲？斯莱特林不上课的吗？  
哦他几乎和我选了同样的课。  
我有时候不明白他怎么能在人群中恰好挑出那么多个能让铃铛响的女孩，还有几个男孩。科林·克里维碰响恋爱铃的时候吓得脸色苍白，在哄笑的人群中跌跌撞撞地爬了出去。这可以说是今天最尴尬糟糕的画面之一，我对他感到很抱歉，可他看起来受到的惊吓比我还要大。  
我躲在公共休息室里勉强写完了给韦斯莱双胞胎的纸条——一只手要完成裁羊皮纸、拧开墨水写字可太不容易了。那张写得歪歪扭扭的口信是我最后的希望，我小心翼翼地选最偏僻的走廊，试图避开一切能让铃铛响起来的人。  
尤其是德拉科·马尔福。我甚至有些神经过敏，害怕他从哪个角落里冒出来，手里拎着下一个害羞又渴望的学生，对我进行精神和物理上的双重攻击。  
他一整天几乎都在找我的麻烦，还是那个问题，为什么德拉科·马尔福总盯着我不放？  
我开始认真思考罗恩的提议，随便找个人替我摘铃铛。可是如果乔治和弗雷德说的是真的，能取下这东西的只有一个人，而我不敢赌对方能不能敲响恋爱铃。  
我穿过中庭向西塔楼的猫头鹰棚屋进发，希望我没有打搅海德薇的美梦。

路上又遇到了一些主动来敲恋爱铃的人。这些傻姑娘哪里来的自信，觉得我能对只知道名字的陌生人产生好感？  
我爬过一层层的楼梯，在五楼走廊的拐角处遇见了一个人。  
“哦，嘿！”科林·克里维蹦起来，立刻退到了角落里。他的眼眶很红，我不确定他是不是哭过了，但毫无疑问他今天遭受了巨大的精神创伤。  
“哈利，对不起。听着，我不是有意的，咒语肯定出了错，我刚去给韦斯莱笑话商店寄信了，梅林知道我没有喜欢你。我是说，我还是很喜欢你，但不是那个，不是那种……”  
科林挫败地抓着自己的头发，他试图寻找字眼来解释午饭前发生的闹剧，可我惊讶地打断了他。  
“你看，现在它不响了。”  
“……只是仰慕，没有爱。也不是没有爱，而是……什么？”他似乎无法理解我。  
我只好上前两步，举起左手：“你看，恋爱铃它没有响。”  
我说的是实话。那只铃铛牢牢地黏在我的掌心，哑了。  
“可，可它早上还在响呀？”科林似乎对自己的脑子产生了疑惑，我确信他精神正常，因为早上它确实响了。  
那只能说明，当时碰响铃铛的另有其人。  
“我才应该说对不起，科林，很抱歉把你卷进了混乱里。”我拍拍他的肩，十分愧疚。  
科林现在的表情就像我刚从匈牙利树蜂的肚皮下救走了他一样，当然也有可能是他的精神损伤更加严重了。男孩兴奋地大吼一声，冲上来搂了一下我的腰，又哭又笑地跑开。  
我只希望这孩子不要到处冲人解释他没暗恋我，不然疯姑娘卢娜的称号可能要落在他的头上了。

我一路顺利地到达了西塔楼。没有其他学生，也没有皮皮鬼。我的好女孩恰好觅食回来，正在她最爱的高架上梳理羽毛。感谢梅林，我唤她下来，废了不少劲才将纸条单手绑在她的脚上。  
雪已经停了。天空灰蒙蒙的，透着一股躁动不安。  
走出棚屋的时候我的焦躁到达了顶点。我无法不去思考科林的话，我的大脑像一台坏掉的录像机，不停地回放他上午碰响恋爱铃的那个片段。  
那是第二时段的课后。罗恩去抬纳威了，我和赫敏结伴爬出阴冷的地窖，回到飘着细雪的庭院走廊，朝散发食物香气的礼堂走去。刚下课的学生太多了，我尽量贴着墙走，离人群远远的。  
各个年级的学生打招呼的声音此起彼伏，我听见科林的问好从前方传来，但人头攒动，我很难看清他在哪。  
“嘿，小心点儿！”我听见身后响起好几声抱怨，便回头去看到底是谁在制造骚乱。克拉布和高尔的块头在人群中十分明显，他们像两座推土机一样推进着，不用猜便知道他俩中间那个瘦高的金发脑袋是谁。  
“糟了，是马尔福。”赫敏低声说道，“我们得赶紧走。”  
“哈利！情人节快乐！”科林的声音离得更近了，我看见了他，正要伸手示意，一股大力推向了我的后背。  
照常理来说，人在跌倒前会下意识用手撑住前方的障碍物。我也是这么做的，可魔法比我更快。我的右臂横在胸口，可夹着书的左手已经笔直地举向了头顶。  
这个姿势让我想起了一年级老想着举手回答问题的赫敏。我的左手是如此迫切得想要挥舞铃铛，以至于我失去了平衡，推倒了刚挤过来的科林。我的书可能砸在了某个低年级学生的脸上，但我已经来不及道歉了。  
恋爱铃凄厉地响了起来，疯狂地在空中摇摆着，铃声回荡在空中，比早上的声音更加刺耳。人声鼎沸的走廊如同有人按下了暂停键，所有人都朝我看来。  
“梅林啊，科林·克里维爱着哈利……”人群中有人这么说了一句。  
一切来得太突然了，而这句话就像皮皮鬼冲着走廊里投放了二十个大粪弹。我环顾四周，一些高年级的学生发出喧哗，低年级的学生也跟着喊起来，走廊窗台上接吻的那对情侣（看在梅林的份上，他们为什么要在这么挤的地方接吻？！）也转过头来看我，其中一个男生甚至起哄般吹起了口哨。  
铃铛还在响着，我冲着科林大吼“走开！”，然后从地上爬起来回头看谁是始作俑者。  
克拉布和高尔还傻站在原地，我不知道是哪一个推的我，但肯定是德拉科指使的。我费力拨开他俩，德拉科已经丢下他的跟班消失了。  
铃声停了，科林在哄笑中爬起来冲了出去。赫敏还在尖叫着行使级长的权利维护秩序，可不怎么有用。  
这场骚乱伴随着我一直持续到了礼堂，但我很确信在口耳相传中已经有人明白我手中的恋爱铃是怎么回事了。  
乔治和弗雷德肯定能赚上一大笔钱。

这也是我小心翼翼绕开人群去西塔楼的原因，我发誓肯定有不少学生来这儿找猫头鹰了。幸好已经接近晚饭时间，走廊和塔楼里几乎没什么人。  
我无比渴望这场闹剧能尽快收场，否则我可能会成为大部分人的公敌，而我也厌倦了他人刺探隐私的好奇眼神。为什么人们想知道谁喜欢我和我喜欢谁？  
我只对秋一见钟情过。我承认那是短暂的迷恋，我在球场上看到那个漂亮的姑娘时，她就给我留下了深刻的印象。罗恩也承认她很漂亮，但我是那个将迷恋误以为是爱情的傻瓜。五年级结束的时候我意识到我已经对她的消息没有任何感情上的波动了。秋就像一个陌生人，我只是和她有过短暂的了解，并回到了陌生人的位置——甚至更加疏远。  
更多更重要的事情占据了我的心神。赫敏和罗恩不知道的是，被隔绝在德思礼家的每个夏天，我极少入睡，失眠是我的老朋友了。我醒着的时候大部分时间都在思考我的未来，如果我的字典里还有这个词的话。  
在我被自己的悲观主义折腾到精疲力竭之前，我会细数每一个令我怀念的魔法瞬间。这里面通常包括上课时发生的趣事、魔法在我手中诞生的画面、在魁地奇球场上自由飞翔的风景，以及出现在我身边的人们。我尽量避免在心中对他们排名，但我确实对许多人的情感是不一样的。这些情感会随着我的独处发酵，孕育出新的情感。  
一些极其偶然的念头会在这种长期自我拷问里击中我，而一旦它出现了，我便无法将它从我的脑海里抹去。  
也许一个十五六岁的青少年对自我情感的分析听起来太过枯燥，但我要说的是，我花了很长一段时间才意识到我可能喜欢上了一个人。这经过了漫长的挣扎，甚至在我回到霍格沃茨以后，每当我躺在四柱床上，被罗恩和西莫此起彼伏的鼾声围绕着难以入眠的时候，我还在想着这件事。  
自我剖析是一件很困难的事，尤其是当我潜意识里避免某种可能的时候。我的思考通常是直接高效的，但对于这件事，我很难直面自我。它不符合我的常识，也不符合大部分人的常识。  
你看，就连去寻找一个方式将它叙述出来，都需要如此迂回艰难。我甚至在学校的时候会避免独处，因为我害怕自己的思绪会蔓延到更难以控制的深处。  
就像现在。  
我也不知道我在棚屋门口站了多久，我思考起来的时候总是太过专注，忘记了这还是寒冷的室外。  
直到我听见楼梯下传来的脚步声。来人踩着石阶上的枯枝薄雪，慢吞吞地向我靠近。  
德拉科·马尔福从角落里转出来。他抬头看到了我，一贯服帖的金发在冷风中逃脱了发胶的禁锢，落在他的额头微微飘动着，柔和了他棱角分明的轮廓。他愣住了，错愕的神色告诉我他没想过能在这儿见到我。而我的脑海里冒出了一个问题。  
走廊里到底是谁敲响了我的恋爱铃？ 


	4. Draco

该死的铃铛。  
该死的黄鼠狼。  
该死的情人节。  
该死的一切。  
我痛恨二月十四日，这个节日不属于我，也不该属于任何人，尤其是哈利·波特。去年情人节的时候他和拉文克劳的那个女孩一起去了霍格莫德，潘西告诉我的，她在回来的路上见到了哈利和那个高年级女生并肩走在出城堡的路上。  
“肯定是去帕笛芙夫人茶馆呀。”潘西瓮声瓮气地笑起来，挤眉弄眼。  
好在他马上和那妞儿分了。  
我以为在那以后我能松一口气（我倒是怀疑他有没有和那个姑娘在一起过），可我没有。  
因为该死的黄鼠狼在这该死的情人节送了他那个该死的恋爱铃。  
我数不清我说了多少个该死的，但谁他妈在乎呢。如果我没法过情人节，我就要让所有人都没法过。  
尤其是哈利·波特。

我中午没能去礼堂吃饭。我叫克拉布和高尔给我带了点食物，顺便观察一下。  
“观察什么？”克拉布问道。  
废话，哈利，有关哈利的，任何一个敲响了恋爱铃的人。  
我翻了个白眼，话到嘴边变成了：“波特和他的跟屁虫们，还有那个格兰芬多的男孩，那个走廊上撞了波特的。”  
我的跟屁虫们回来的时候带了不少吃的，但我只挑了几块三明治和黄油面包，克拉布和高尔高高兴兴地捧着其他吃食坐在了沙发上。油和酱汁滴得到处都是，我嫌弃地换了个离他们远点的躺椅。  
“所以，怎么样？”  
“波特一个人在礼堂。”高尔的嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的，“我们去的时候又有个女孩找他。”  
该死的，我就知道！  
“然后他把她赶跑了——”  
“挺丑的一个拉文克劳。”  
“我没问女孩，我是说波特。波特后来去哪了？”  
克拉布和高尔对视一眼，摇摇头。  
有时候我真讨厌霍格沃茨的规定，不然我能在哈利身上设一个追踪咒。我站起身在斯莱特林公共休息室里来回踱步，焦虑使我无法停下来。克拉布和高尔还在吃。  
我忍不住回想刚才在走廊里发生的事。我不确定我逃跑得够不够及时，我没法回头查看克里维离开的方向。围绕在哈利身边的人太多了，我真希望没人能注意到我也在魔法的探测范围内。  
或者克里维的确爱慕着他。  
该死的。  
我知道哈利不是个很细心的人，尽管他比韦斯莱好不少，甚至有些时刻敏锐得像个斯莱特林。  
但他会注意到细枝末节吗？尤其是在这个混乱的日子里？  
我需要做些什么，让他在魔法解除前忙得无法思考，然后他就会忘掉这一错误。

我又抓了一个在角落里谈论哈利的女生丢在他身上。我跑开的时候，看见了哈利脸上不耐烦的神色。那女孩哭得撕心裂肺，可我不觉得愧疚。  
这不是她想要的吗？我在走廊上听腻了幼稚的对话。这些不切实际的女孩总觉得自己会是特别的那一个，她们谋划了很久该如何不经意地走过哈利身边，好让他意识到自己的存在。也许大名鼎鼎的黄金男孩会为之惊艳，这样她就能如愿以偿地认识哈利，发展出一段浪漫的关系了。  
她永远不会明白，哈利甚至连她的名字都不知道，怎么会一见钟情呢？  
我阴着脸躲在巨幅画像旁，目送着垂头丧气的哈利爬进了胖夫人画像后的休息室里。几乎全城堡的人都听说了他悲惨的恋爱铃故事，我听见人们谈论着哈利和他形形色色的追求者们，或同情或嫉妒。  
科林·克里维能敲响恋爱铃只是其中不起眼的一个片段罢了。我松了一口气，可是心情依旧糟糕。  
我从帷幕后走出，阿道夫特·沃夫林走到画框边缘，弯腰看我。我在他的脸上读出了怜悯。  
“孩子，这样没用的。”  
“我知道。”  
我当然知道。但至少，我隐藏得很好。  
“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气——”皮皮鬼呼啸而过，旋转着飞下了楼梯，钻进了厚厚的石墙里。  
它的歌声尖利刺耳，回荡在塔楼里久久不散。  
我希望他是我的。  
我的。  
作为一个斯莱特林，我对自己的欲望从不遮掩，也不吝啬于任何一种手段。我总是争取我想要的，却也明白，有些东西我永远得不到。  
我足够清醒，清醒地意识到我喜欢上了哈利·波特，也清醒地知道他绝不会是我的。  
整个霍格沃茨都知道我和哈利水火不容，我总找他的麻烦。  
我控制不住自己。每当我激怒他，看见那双明亮翠绿的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，只倒映着我的身影，我的心底也会有一簇细小的火焰在雀跃。  
那簇火焰在注定求而不得的苦涩海底跳动着，无论我做什么都无法将它浇熄。

我慢吞吞地回到地窖，觉得这一天无比漫长。  
特雷西·戴维斯兴高采烈地走进公共休息室，手里挥舞着一张羊皮纸：“潘西！是最新的订购单，它在上面！”  
四散在休息室里的女孩们骚动起来，潘西立刻冲到她面前夺走了它。我打赌这是我见过第一次她这么认真阅读，潘西读完以后，瞥了我一眼，吃吃笑了起来。  
“你要买吗？”“我也想买。”我听见其他女生窃窃私语。  
我站起来走到潘西面前伸手：“那是什么？”  
她傻笑着把羊皮纸藏到身后，好像期待我能求她一样，可我不在乎。我一把扣住她的手腕，把羊皮纸抽走了。  
那是韦斯莱笑话商店的预购商品单。我大致扫了一眼，恋爱铃赫然在目。  
“你会想要一个吗，德拉科？”潘西娇滴滴地问。  
当然不。  
我不在乎谁会喜欢我，因为他们都不会是我想要的那一个。  
女孩们成群结伴地朝猫头鹰棚屋涌去，叽叽喳喳地讨论着恋爱铃到了以后她们要怎么做。休息室顿时变得冷清起来，只有零星几个学生在做作业和闲聊。我百无聊赖地坐回躺椅上，克拉布和高尔在一旁玩噼啪爆炸牌，没一会儿克拉布就满脸烟灰了。眼看着他们争吵越发激烈，我只能站起来。  
“你要去哪儿？”高尔大喊道。  
“不去哪儿，散散步。”我懒洋洋地回道，见他俩想要丢下牌，又补了一句，“别跟着我。”

雪还在断断续续地下着，但已经小了很多。我穿过积了一层薄雪的中庭，迎面走来的女孩儿们还在讨论恋爱铃的话题，她们从猫头鹰棚屋回来，那儿刚挤满了人。  
该死的恋爱铃。我轰走了吵闹的学生，漫无目的地在城堡里乱走着。她们没想过如果找不到所谓的真爱，这铃铛就再也摘不下来了吗？  
我坐在废弃的教室里，身边的两幅画正在为了“恋爱铃能不能识别画像”吵架。猫头鹰成群结队地离开了城堡向南飞去，女孩们嬉笑的声音从高塔上传来，又渐渐远去，这样热闹的声音持续了一段时间，直到一切归于静谧。  
教室里的钟不知去向，我只能靠天色大概判断还未日落。雪不知什么时候停了，灰白的天色令我更加消沉。  
也许饥饿也在影响我的心情，我只好起身准备去礼堂。我隐隐希望今天不要再碰见哈利了，可内心深处总是好奇他现在在做什么。  
一团羊皮纸从我的口袋里掉了出来，我捡起来，意识到我把潘西的预定单拿走了。

我攥着那张纸，踏上了西塔楼的螺旋楼梯。我告诉自己，我只是帮潘西订一个她想要的商品罢了。  
室外的风很大，我裹了裹围巾，慢悠悠地爬着楼梯。  
猫头鹰棚屋特有的羽毛混合着粪便的味道越来越近，我磨蹭着，思考着要不要待会儿去厨房里偷点热汤。最后一段楼梯近在眼前，我抬头看向棚屋的入口，一个身影堵在了那里。  
哈利·波特在寒风中站着，神色阴晴不定。他手里还握着那个铃铛。  
他也许是被我的脚步声惊动了，朝我看来。他的耳朵和鼻子冻得通红，不知道在这儿站了多久。  
我立刻倒退三步，将手中的传单塞进了口袋。  
哈利居高临下地看着我，朝我走了两步。  
尽管恋爱铃在他的手里，我心中有一口大钟蓦地被撞响。  
我再退 。  
“德拉科。”他开口，声音听起来有些颤抖，“我刚见到了科林·克里维。”  
“所以？”  
“他离我很近，可是铃铛没有响。”  
我心一沉。  
他又前进了一步。我不敢回避他的视线，只能扶着石栏向后摸索着下了一步台阶。  
“关我什么事？”  
哈利盯着我。  
“确实。可你为什么后退呢，德拉科，你在怕什么？”  
他罪恶的左手扬了起来，眼神亮得惊人。  
“你害怕铃铛会响吗？”  
操。  
我拔腿就跑。


	5. Harry

德拉科跑了。  
我顾不上恋爱铃有没有响了，本能使我追在德拉科的身后冲下了旋转楼梯。  
我不能放他走。  
我不能就让他这么逃跑了。  
黄昏的冷风针刺般灌入我的耳朵，我大步追在那颗金发脑袋身后。他逃得太仓惶，甚至不敢回头看我一眼。他怕一回头我就能追上他。  
其实我不用追上他，只要够得着三英尺，只要那铃铛能响。  
该死的德拉科在这种时候发挥了身高的优势，他先出了楼梯，想要回到城堡主楼，但我不能让他钻进人群。好在他进入城堡前迎面撞上了两个赫奇帕奇，那两个男孩牵着手，被德拉科吓得大叫。他们的叫声引来了皮皮鬼，而后者最爱看热闹。  
“看啊！哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福打架啦！”他高声呼唤着，更多的鬼魂从墙壁里探出了头。  
德拉科不得不避开这些鬼魂，他只能朝城堡高处的平台跑去，而我紧随其后。我知道这块空地后是死路，他逃不了了。  
显然他计划好了逃跑路线，在下楼的时候已经抽出了魔杖。  
“光轮2001飞来！”  
我也举起魔杖。  
“火弩箭飞来！”  
我似乎听到了飞天扫帚在空中穿梭的声音，光轮2001先飞到德拉科的面前，他在空地尽头抓住恰好停在他面前的扫帚，腾空而起。  
我紧紧地盯着他飞走的方向，抓住了我的火弩箭。  
城堡里越来越多的学生涌了过来，我在被人们包围前升上了天空。  
城堡和苏格兰高地的风景在我眼中褪成了一条条模糊的色带，我只看得见眼前那个人的背影。德拉科的黑袍被风高高吹起，在天空中足够显眼。他的金发在高速飞行里被打散了，回头看我的时候贴在脸上，挡住了他的神色。  
我知道他在看着我。  
两个找球手在城堡上空追逐着，我听见了人群的呐喊，德拉科越升越高，直到我们离开了人群，钻进了半空中的迷雾。云雾在我身边旋转着，变化着形状，德拉科的身影在雾气中若隐若现。  
我单手扶着火弩箭。恋爱铃被我靠在扫帚柄上，十分安静。  
我在云雾中尽量保持直行，单手操控扫帚并没有那么容易，可我知道在这种环境下德拉科更难保持优势。  
铃铛忽然响了一下。我立刻掉头看见了他。  
德拉科没有犹豫，翻滚着在白雾中下坠。  
我跟了上去。  
城堡的形状逐渐出现在了眼前，它离我们越来越近，而我催动着扫帚，加速朝德拉科冲去。  
没有人比我更擅长冒险，我在赌他什么时候会改变方向。  
越来越近，越来越近。  
德拉科近在咫尺，我的左手受魔法影响举了起来，只能靠右手努力维持平衡。  
铃声被淹没在风中，我们逼近了建筑群角落的钟表塔楼。  
猛地，眼前的身影顿住了。我反手握住了扫帚柄，在急速坠落中偏离了方向，朝他的侧面飞去。德拉科还在向上搜寻我的身影，我已经贴墙绕过了塔楼，从他的身后撞了上去。  
塔楼里笔直的分针跳向了十二，那些被施了魔法的钟摆和齿轮缓缓转动着，将悬挂在钟楼顶层的巨钟唤醒了。  
在厚重宏亮的钟声里，德拉科转身接住了我，和我双双跌进了钟楼的塔台。  
我数不清在地上翻滚了多少次，伴随着德拉科的一声闷哼，我们终于停下了。  
很少有人会来这个地方。魔法使城堡里的钟永远不会出错，自然也不需要调试。我们的闯入惊醒了钟楼里的经年尘灰，它们在钟声里飞散，飘向未知的地方。  
尽责的铃舌还在摆动着，它不知疲倦地敲击着钟壁，发出的巨大声响盖过了我手中的小小摇铃。  
尘埃在最后一声钟响里悠悠地下落。  
我顾不上浑身的疼痛，挣扎着从混乱里里爬起来，用手肘撑住了什么地方。我的手腕酸痛极了，魔法让它不停地转动，摇晃着铃铛。  
我的眼镜早就被撞飞，只好眯起眼睛寻找德拉科。  
可我不需要眼镜也能看清楚他。  
他就在我的眼前，眉毛因为疼痛拧在了一起，睫毛上沾着的尘灰使他睁开的双眼蒙上了一层水光。我躺在地上，手撑住的是他的胸口。  
我，哈利·波特，和德拉科在城堡无人的角落里四肢纠缠在一起。  
他看见了我，时间仿佛凝滞。  
夕阳在下沉前终于吝啬地从云缝里漏出了一点天光。它穿过层层厚重的乌云和迷雾，斜斜地穿透钟面巨大的玻璃，落进了德拉科的眼睛里。  
他直直地看着我，我们从来没有离得这么近过。  
“我……”  
“你读过那封信。”我打断他，“只有你能摘掉恋爱铃。”  
德拉科的眼睛瞪大了。他盯着我，一言不发。  
我还想说的有很多，可无从说起。我该说什么呢，从我什么时候发现我在乎他开始说起吗？还是该直接告诉他，我喜欢他？  
在这片刻的沉默里我还在思索如何开口，德拉科双手撑在我的两侧，低下头吻了我。  
不需要更多的思考了。  
德拉科·马尔福在吻哈利·波特。  
我无法思考。  
一只手沿着我的手腕摸向我的手掌，与我十指相扣，终于摘下了铃铛，将它扔向了远处。那只铃铛在地上翻滚着，从地板上滚落进了钟楼深处。  
谁还会要恋爱铃呢？德拉科在吻我。  
他在吻我。  
去他妈该死的铃铛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -END-


End file.
